Love Everlasting 100 Zutara Drabbles
by DongzhimenwaiDarling
Summary: 100 drabbles about the angsty Prince and the stubborn waterbender who find escape from the war in each other. Please R&R!
1. Moonlight

**A/N: Inspired by various weird, random, and slightly disturbing things in my so-called life… I present to you- Love Everlasting- 100 Zutara Drabbles! I promise I will finish this, no matter how long it takes, as long as my faithful readers promise to review! **

Drabble 1- Moonlight

Katara watched as the firelight outlined the shapes of her friends in their sleeping bags, bringing a rosy glow to their silhouettes.

A few feet away from her slept Sokka, his boomerang beside him, who was snoring as the fire cast a reddish glow on his face. On the other side of the fire was Toph and Aang, facing each other in their sleep. Katara smiled when she thought of how stubborn those two were.

Then, a bit away from everyone else, was Zuko and Iroh, the former Fire Nation royals and new members of the team. Iroh was sleeping peacefully, a calm expression on his face, and the red-orange glow that seemed to radiate from him gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling- like she was looking at a very dear old friend.

Near Iroh laid Zuko, the handsome ex-Fire Nation prince who Katara stared at when she thought he wasn't looking. His shaggy jet-black hair was disheveled, his golden eyes closed for sleep. When the firelight cast its glow upon him, something strange happened.

The moon, which had also made its appearance on this night, was also shining brightly on him. The two very different things somehow blended together, making his outline sparkle. His face seemed un-mundane compared to those of the young men she had met before. He always did take her breath away. She watched as his bright eyes opened.

Katara blushed, fingering her mother's necklace, embarrassed at being caught staring. Zuko smirked, then rose from his sleeping bag.

The two teenagers, benders, and possibly lovers watched the moon together all night, then watched as it was chased out of the sky by its equally beautiful counterpart.

And as Katara stood up to make breakfast and clean up camp, even though she had had no sleep the night before, she felt… _alive_. As if she had a secret from the rest of the Gaang, a secret that was shared between her and a certain scarred ex-Prince.

She had always loved the moon…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, and make sure to keep checking for updates! Now, press that tiny little button that says 'Review' and do just that. Challenges or ideas are welcome. Thanks!**

**THP**


	2. Earrings

**A/N: This drabble is based on a pair of earrings I saw the other day that look totally Water Tribe! I have bought three pairs already to give to my other ATLA-obsessed friends and plan to buy more soon! Thanks for reading; I hope you like this second drabble and remember- please review! **

Drabble 2- Earrings

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, praying to the sea gods that this wouldn't hurt. When the group decided on their plan to enter the Fire Nation, they knew it would take lots of work to come up with disguises. Aang grew his hair to cover his arrow tattoos, and finally traded his yellow and orange garb for something more…. Red. Toph and Sokka choose clothes similar to those that Fire Nation people wore for fighting garb.

Zuko and Iroh…. Well, they could handle that kind of thing on their own. After all, they were once Fire Nation royalty. When the group went to a market on the outskirts of a very small town in the Fire Nation, Iroh and Zuko split from the group to pick out their own items. Katara guessed it was just a matter of privacy, or the fact that Zuko still didn't seem comfortable with the rest of them yet, though she had caught him looking at her, and she had to admit it was a bit…. Flattering.

She wandered the market in her new clothing; a long flowing black skirt over tight black pants (resembling leggings) with a red flowing top. She still wore her mother's necklace proudly, planning to tell any who asked that her 'nobleman father' had stolen it from a pack of Water Tribe scoundrels for her. Katara browsed the stalls of fresh fruit, warm meats, and yards and yards of cloth. But there was one booth in particular that caught her eye…

The stall was managed by an old woman who looked to be the age of Gran-Gran. She had tanned skin and grey-white hair that was pulled up in a simple fashion. The store itself sold jewelry, and Katara loved any and all of the kind. She gasped in awe of the gold bangles and necklaces, and little rings with colorful stones; and small, strange circles that were sold in pairs.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and Katara pointed to them.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what are these?" she asked the woman, who perked up at the thought of making a sale to the young teenager.

"Well dear, since you look like you're not around here," the woman said, "those are called earrings. It is common for women and girls of the capital and the lands surrounding it to pierce a hole in the bottom of their ear, then putting earrings through the hole." Katara nodded, fascinated by the small objects. She decided she would think about it, and then return later. Katara thanked the woman, and then turned to leave.

She then ran full force into a man, and just as she began sputtering apologies, she look upwards. Standing in front of her was none other then Zuko, and he had an expression on his face… one Katara could not quite place.

He looked at her, and then whispered in her ear softly, so it tickled the skin on the back of her neck.

"I'll buy them for you if you want." He said, and Katara felt a small blush make its way to her cheeks. Zuko was offering to buy her… jewelry? Katara simply nodded and smiled, because not only did she want to blend in with the other girls in Souzen, but also to have something given to her by the handsome Fire bender that she could keep forever.

Zuko smiled, then turned to the woman and handed her some shimmering gold coins which he must have labored hard for.

"A pair of your finest gold earrings please, to have them pierced for her." He said, looking a bit softly and Katara, who blushed again. The older woman nodded, and then gestured to Katara to come closer.

Soon she found herself on a high stool, sitting next to Zuko, while the woman cleaned a needle-tool and rubbed Katara's ears with some sort of solution. She then turned to Zuko, who, as if knowing some type of custom took the needle from her and produced a flame, which he used to cleanse the needle.

"Now," the woman said, "This may hurt a bit." Katara nodded, she was used to pain. The woman scrunched her eyes, and then pressed the needle to Katara's ear. An immense pain swelled in her ear, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her face was feeling pale, and she could feel a bit of blood trickle down her neck. Then suddenly, everything was okay. It wasn't that the woman had finished, no; she still had to put the earring into place and then pierce the other ear, but that, amazingly, a hand was in hers. Katara looked down to find a hand bigger then her own clasped with hers, and she looked up to see Zuko giving her a comforting smile.

"It'll be alright" he mouthed to her and Katara nodded, thankful of his presence.

As Katara walked away from the stall after thanking the woman, with shining gold posts glimmering in her ears, she felt a warm arm snake around her waist. As she put her head on his shoulder, she knew what it felt to be comforted and loved.

Almost a decade later and still, on that same day, Zuko always produced a new pair of earrings to his stunning wife. And though the first pair she received from her husband were her favorite, she wore every pair he gave to her and thanked him with a kiss.

Only later after she had first gotten her ears pierced did Katara find out what earrings really were. They were a token of affection from a Fire Nation man, given to his love to show tenderness. And, knowing that a male was present during the pain of the piercing and held his lovers hand throughout, Katara realized she wouldn't have wanted it to happen any other way.


	3. Barefoot

**A/N: Over 100 hits, yay! This drabble came from something said by a friend- "We're going back to civilization now; it's time to put on shoes!" Reviews make me feel happy, so please do so when you have the time! **

Drabble 3- Barefoot

Katara wandered around the tiny campsite in the middle of a Fire Nation tropical forest, various fantasies playing out in her head. In an attempt to look more Fire Nation Katara had bought new shoes- strappy, red heeled things that the saleswoman said everyone stylish in the captial wore. Katara considered them a torture that she wanted to throw in the river. Her feet were pink in places where the shoes were tight, and because her feet were only accustomed to fur boots and comfortable leather shoes, large blisters appeared on her toes.

She imagined throwing the shoes in the fire, drowning them in the nearest river, feeding them to Appa, or tossing them into a bush. But sadly, none of these fantasies would work- Sokka had convinced her to throw her other pair away! Katara growled, looking at her idiot of an older brother. He was watching Aang and Toph commence their daily Earth bending lesson, which always started with a small yelling match.

"PICK YOUR FEET UP TWINKLETOES" the tiny Earth Kingdom girl screamed. Then Aang began talking calmly back at her, which ended in an Earth bending fight.

Katara sighed and shook her head, deciding it would be better for her feet and her mind if she went to the stream to heal her toes. She limped most of the way there, then sat down on a nearby root and took off the shoes. The Water bender rubbed her feet lightly, trying to prevent the blisters from popping and the cuts from reopening. Her feet hurt so much the action brought small tears from her eyes.

A shadow covered her face a she looked up, alarmed, only to find Zuko standing over her with concern.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, and Katara shrugged.

"These shoes feel horrible," she said, "But I have no choice but to wear them, or spend a lot of money on other shoes". Zuko nodded, then offered to help bandage her feet. Katara was planning on healing them, but decided bandages couldn't hurt.

Zuko said he'd return, then left to go find some first-aid supplies. Katara leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. Shortly after Zuko returned with some cream and bandages. He paused then looked into her blue eyes.

"Tell me if this hurts" he said, and Katara nodded. Zuko opened up the jar of cream, the gently rubbed it on her feet, covering the cuts with bandages.

"Better?" he asked, and Katara nodded.

"Thanks" she replied, and Zuko smiled.

"Can you walk?" he asked, and Katara nodded.

"But," she said, "I don't want to put those shoes back on".

"Well," he replied, "you could always go barefoot". Katara was considering the idea of walking around in the forest when she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Zuko was holding her in his arms; her hands around his neck, and his around her legs.

Katara snuggled into his chest and smiled.

"I think I might have to barefoot more often" she said, giggling.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thanks to Bri, Dragon Jadefire, and Luiz400 for reviewing! Now, all of you do the same please!**

**THP **


End file.
